Sakazuki
| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Admiral Akainu (赤犬大将, Akainu Taishō), formerly known as Vice Admiral Sakazuki (サカズキ中将, Sakazuki Chūjō), is an Admiral in the world of One Piece, one of only three to hold such a position and subordinate only to Fleet Admiral Sengoku. "Akainu" translated to English means "Red Dog." Appearance Twenty years ago at the Ohara incident, he wore a simple white marine cap and he also wore a dark gray hood that seemed to be a part of a cloak he wore beneath his suit, or marine coat. Like any other high ranking marine, he is dressed in a simple white/gray suit with a white marine coat draped over his shoulders. His entire face was not seen during his appearance, as it was hidden by his cap. At the execution of Portgas D. Ace; Akainu is seen wearing a black suit, with a flower greatly resembling a rose on the left side of his jacket, underneath this he wears a shirt with floral print. He is also wearing black gloves and boots and the same Marine cap covering the top half of his face. Akainu has a square-shaped face with hollowed out cheeks. There also appears to be a tattoo on the left side of his chest, but it is largely obscured from view by his shirt. However, from what is seen, it appears to contain numerous images of flowers intergrated into the design. He appears to be just as tall as his fellow Admirals, Aokiji and Kizaru. Personality Akainu is a firm believer in "Absolute Justice", going as far as destroying the refugee ship simply due to the possibility of even one scholar sneaking on board. His logic is that if even one of the scholars of Ohara had escaped with it, the mission would've been a failure, much to the dismay of Aokiji, One Piece manga - Chapter 397; One Piece Anime - Episode 278, the ship containing the residents of Ohara is destroyed. who called him a fool for overdoing things. Powers and abilities As an Admiral, Akainu is able to command vast number of Marine troops that are under his rank. Most of all, he has the ability to order a Buster Call attack on any island. In addition to this, given that he holds the same rank as Kizaru and Aokiji, it can be assumed that he commands comparable fighting abilities to those two. In the manga, it appears that Akainu and his fellow Admirals have very acute hearing. They were able to hear activity underwater before anyone else. History Ohara Incident He was known as Vice Admiral Sakazuki before his promotion. He was present at the Ohara incident, being one of the five vice-admirals, leading the Buster Call offensive. He ordered the destruction of an evacuation ship of civilians and soldiers, claiming it needed to be destroyed in case a single scholar managed to sneak on board (an action that horrified even Spandine). Current Events Vice Admiral Momonga mentioned to Boa Hancock that the three Marine Admirals, including Akainu, will lead the Marines against the Whitebeard Pirates following the announcement of Portgas D. Ace's execution.One Piece Manga - Chapter 516, Momonga reveals that the 3 Admirals will lead the war against Whitebeard. Akainu was seen sitting beneath the execution platform of Portgas D. Ace with his fellow Marine Admirals."One Piece Manga" - Chapter 550, Akainu is seen with his fellow Admirals watching over Ace. Trivia * His name and other Admiral names (Aokiji, Akainu, and Kizaru), are taken from Momotaro legends (Momotaro met Pheasant, Dog, and Monkey as friends to accompany him in his journey) * So far, Akainu's face is the only one of the three Admirals who doesn't seem to be modeled after a famous Japanese actor. However, this could be because his entire face has not been completely revealed - his eyes are always covered by a hood or hat. * He is the only Admiral that hasn't shown any Devil Fruit powers. ** Akainu's abilities are center of myths among fans. * He is the only Admiral that has yet to confront the Straw Hat Pirates * Though he destroyed a ship of citizens in case a scholar had slipped on board, the only scholar fleeing the island was denied access to the ship through the citizens' own discrimination against her. As a twist of fate, his action was a result of his fellow Vice-Admiral's choice to let Robin leave. References de:Akainu Category:Marines Category:Marine Admirals Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Marine Vice-Admirals